Waka Laka
by Ryuujin Youkai
Summary: Suzaku ran over someone in his knightmare, Mao is still alive and rubber pizza boxes? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD? Rated M for themes, language and content. LelouchxSuzaku and C.C.xKallen


**A/N **- Wow, chyeah, a second story from Phantom. Zomg, right? D  
I probably shouldn't be doing this, as most of you seem that you're about ready to strangle me for not updating _my prerogative… _I promise I will update that one here soon, but this was necessary. My friends and I are going to sodak con again this next year (January 2010) and we're cosplaying as Code Geass characters. I'll be going as Lelouch/Zero and we have a C.C., Mao, Suzaku and Kallen going as well. My friend (Who is playing C.C.) and I got bored and started chatting about what we could do at the con… the idea came out to be a skit.

Yes, this fic is our skit.

We will be performing this at the con and will also film one for youtube, I will post a link on here once it's done. Hopefully, it will be epic.

If ya can guys, come to Rapid City in South Dakota for the Sodak con and watch us 8D

My friend and I also went through a rant about C.C's name. It bugs us when we read fanfics and they say Cee Cee or something like that, or when people actually pronounce her name the same way (Cee Cee), It's written as C.C, but pronounced as C2. Same goes for that creepy stalker V.V. … but with V's instead of C's. (I know most of you know this… *pets* and I'm not talking to you. But seriously people. LOL. Don't kill me for that… please. Rants are healthy, I swear to god they are.)

I Know I rated this fic M, but there's no intimacy in it. So why did I rate it M you ask? For mature themes, thoughts and some language.

Here's your warning now, there are themes of Yaoi and Yuri in this fic. If you do not agree with Yaoi or Yuri and you read this fic, do _**NOT**_ complain to me, I warned you.

And if you guys actually read my entire A/N, cookies for you! 8D

**DISCLAIMER – **No I do _**NOT**_ own Code Geass, as I wish I did, cuz then I would own Lelouch. But ya know what… I don't need to _own_ Code Geass to take over the world.

* * *

The full moon rose high above the parting rain clouds and filtered though the window, casting shadows across C.C's sleeping form. Her dreams of pizza and taking over the world with Lelouch were peaceful, considering their topic, but chaos was a very peaceful ideal to her. She rolled over, mumbling something about her pizza not being flavorful enough, holding her pillow tight, nibbling on the corner. Perhaps this was the reason for the pizza not tasting well as they generally shouldn't taste like feather down. The shadow in the corner giggled madly like a young child high off of sugar, stalking toward the bed. "Oh C.C., How I missed you so! I still have that big, immaculate, white house in Australia waiting for us! And now, I have you to myself with Lelouch nowhere in sight!"

Mao.

Mao was quite the character indeed. Maniacal, insane, a nervous wreck and special ed all at the same time!And, the man was quite obsessed with a certain green haired witch. He sat on the side of the bed and ran his hand through the long green hair, humming some strange tune known only to him. "Oh yes C.C., and this time, I plan on actually making it away with you. Lelouch can't have you. NO HE CAN'T!" He shakes his head and smiles insanely, laying next to her and whispering, "Oh, no he can't." He closes his eyes and starts to fall asleep, lulled by C.C.'s pleading voice in his headphones.

* * *

"Why on _earth_ would you do that?!"

"I didn't mean to kill him!" Suzaku groans, "I just… accidentally ran him over!"

Lelouch smirks, trying hard not to burst out laughing, "Accidentally on purpose, you mean."

"_Yes_... wait, what?"

He lost it, Suzaku, grabbing the pizza in his hands to save it as he falls to the ground "I KNEW IT!"

Suzaku groaned, his words whining their way out "_Luluuu,_ he was hitting on youuuu!"

Lelouch fell to the ground, doubling over, stomach cramping with laughter, "So…" He gasps, trying to stop laughing, "So you… ran over him… with Lancelot?" Lelouch looks up at him, face reddened, "Don't you think that's a bit extreme? I mean… he's human, and you're a monster in Lancelot!" Suzaku crossed his arms and turned away from the britannian prince, growling softly. Lelouch's mouth falls open, "Oh my god… are you… are you _pouting?!"_ He fell into another laughing fit. Suzaku dropped his arms sarcastically; Spinning around on his heals, hitting Lelouch over the back of the head. "OW!" he rubs the back of his head, once again looking up into the green eyes of his lover, tinted shades darker with anger. "What?"

"Don't _what _me! You know what it was for!"

"I was just laughing!"

"Exactly!"

Lelouch raises an eyebrow, a grin placing itself on his face, "Oh, I get it now."

Suzaku's eyes lighten as he raises his head a bit, still looking down at him, "yes?"

"You… You were jealous of that man! Because I complimented,_ him_," Lelouch's grin fades into a smirk, "and _not_ 's it, isn't it?"

"N-" Suzaku chokes on his words and growls, "NO!"

"Liar…"

"Maybe just a little…"

"A _little_? YOU RAN HIM OVER WITH LANCELOT!"

"Ok, maybe like… a lot."

Lelouch smirks, "That's better. I know you love me, Suza, but Please, next time don't run anyone over with your knightmare"

"I'm just a bit protective of you."

"Don't start this again."

"Fine… I'm really protective."

"Overprotective."

"Fine… _overprotective_."

"I win. Now, can you help me up please?" Lelouch raises a hand for Suzaku to take.

Reluctantly, Suzaku grabs his boyfriends hand and yelps as Lelouch grips it harder and tugs, pulling Suzaku down to the floor with him, the pizza managing to land safely on the ground. Lelouch starts laughing again as he stands up, leaving Suzaku on the ground, reaching for the pizza and growling, "Ass."

"Yes, but you love this ass."

Suzaku blushes, "Yes… in more ways than one."

Lelouch laughs and pulls Suzaku up, dusting him with one hand as he reaches for the door handle with the other.

* * *

Mao opens his eyes at the sound of the approaching argument on the other side of the door, panicking suddenly. He had fallen asleep, that was definitely _not_ planned! No, NO, NO! He would punish himself later. He looks at C.C.. No. Better idea. He would have C.C. punish him. _Yes._ Yes, that sounded good.

NO! WAIT! THE DOOR… **SHIT!** Too late…

The door opens and Lelouch looks in, his smile fading, replacing with a glare. Mao bolts upright, eyes wide and growls. They both point at each other, yelling simultaneously, "_**YOU!**_"

Suzaku looks from Lelouch, to Mao, raising an inquisitive finger at Mao, "Aren't, you supposed to be dead?"

Mao looks at him, "I-I'M _DEAD_!?" His expression fills with horror.

"Forget it…" Suzaku shakes his head and yelps suddenly as Lelouch bumps him, launching himself at Mao. Suzaku hits the wall and bounces back, reaching out, trying to catch him, but misses with a growl. "LELOUCH!"

Now tackled to the bed, Mao tries to get Lelouch off of him. What was supposed to be a homicidal attempt, turned into a wrestling match, both boys fighting for the top, growling, hair quickly becoming messed. C.C. opens her eyes at the sudden commotion and sits up with an innocent yawn. "Lelouch, I thought I told you not to do that in the same room as me."

"C.C.!" Mao looks at her excitedly as they pause their wrestling match.

Suzaku looks at them, whimpering, "But that's my jo-" He blushes and claps a hand over his mouth as he's silenced by an angry Lelouch, glaring and pointing an obvious 'shut the hell up' finger at him. Suzaku looks down as C.C. turns her attention away from Lelouch, paying no mind to Mao. She looks back from Suzaku to Lelouch and back to Suzaku once again, looking as if what Suzaku had just blundered about was registering in her brain.

Her eyes widen, "PIZZA!"

Lelouch deadpans, _Nope._

She leaps at Suzaku who yelps and falls over, his hand still in the air, supporting the pizza. She snatches the box from his hand and curls up on the lazy chair, pulling a piece out. Suzaku grumbles, "You're welcome."

C.C. Slides the pizza slice toward her mouth and pauses, looking at Lelouch suddenly, "Wait… Is there-"

"Something we're _**not**_ telling you?" Lelouch finished her sentence as usual. Sometimes he swore that their minds were linked because of the geass as well. "Perhaps."

Suzaku sits up, one eye closed and rubs the back of his head, groaning softly. Mao, getting annoyed clears his throat, tapping Lelouch's shoulder, "Uh… hello?! I'M STILL HERE!"

Lelouch looks down at him and blinks a few times, clueless. Then, it registered. "Oh! That's right. Don't worry; I'll make good use of you." _Then throw you away like the piece of trash you really are!_

Suzaku looks at him, horrified. He _better_ not be thinking what that sounded like. That was his job! And his alone!

Mao and Lelouch continued to wrestle. C.C. Finally found the time to start enjoying her piece of pizza. She ignores the boys and confines herself to her thoughts; _I wonder what Kallen is doing right now. Wait… bad… BAD THOUGHTS! _She shakes her head with a small whimper and looks at the pizza again, "Ooh… pizza…" She eats another slice and stares into the empty box. When had she eaten the entire thing? She hadn't been lost in her thoughts that long, had she?

The door opens again, revealing a smiling Kallen, her hand supporting a second pizza. Everyone pauses as she looks around, her smile fading as they all stare at her, an awkward silence falling over the room. "Uh… Did I miss something?"

"PIZZA!"

"wha-mmph!"

Kallen falls to the floor, tackled by C.C., pizza crazed and happy to see the girl. She reaches for the pizza and Kallen moves it out of her reach. After some wrestling around, C.C. Manages to get a hold of one side of the pizza box, pulling at it. Kallen, gripping the other side, pulls back. The two girls growl at each other as their game of tug-o-war over the pizza box intensifies, the box beginning to stretch. Kallen blinks, "Uh… should it do that?"

"Never seen it happen before…"

The box continues to stretch as they both continue to pull, a small tag falling out of the side. Kallen leans over and reads it aloud, "Thank you for being a beta tester of our new rubber durability box. Please call the following number and leave your comments. Durability box? What the hell?!"

C.C . laughs, "Must have known I was getting it."

**BANG!**

They all pause at the sound of the gunshot, Lelouch looking down at the now mangled and bloody face of Mao, wide eyed and shaking. He looks over at Suzaku who had a crazed look on his face, the gun shaking like mad in his hands. "But… But… I wanted to do that." The gun clicks and is suddenly pointed at Lelouch's head and he gasps "Su-Suzaku! What are you doing?!"

"Oh uh…" Suzaku blinks and lowers the gun, a hand raising to scratch the back of his head nervously, "I was uh… it's in the script!"

Lelouch looks puzzled, "The script?"

C.C. opens the pizza box that she had finally wrestled away from Kallen and hands Lelouch a wad of papers from inside, "The script."

"Since when are they handing these out in the pizza boxes?"

She looks at him, pizza hanging from her mouth, "It's the kids meal."

"… Touche." Lelouch looks down at the script and skims it over. Flipping the last page over, he looks up at Suzaku, horrified. "You… You kill me?"

Suzaku shrugs innocently, "I don't really _want_ too."

Lelouch sniffles, shaking and falls to the ground, pulling his knees in close to his chest, rocking himself, "I… I thought you _loved_ me…"

Suzaku groans and hits his forehead with his empty hand, "_Oh dear god…_"

"I… I don't want to die…"

Suzaku lets his hand fall, a thoughtful look on his face. Then, it hits him. He looks at Lelouch, a smile growing wickedly on his face, "Lelouch… I'll make it up to you." He walks over to the boy and offers him his hand, "Ice cream?"

Lelouch looks up, a grin on his face, "ICE CREAM!" He takes Suzaku's hand and stands up, dusting himself off as he's led from the room by a very confused Suzaku. _This boy has to have bipolar…_

C.C. Turns to Kallen and motions for her to come closer. Nodding, She scoots over and leans forward as C.C . does. She whispers into the pilots ear, her finger swirling above her temple as she points at Lelouch "_It's his problem, ever since I gave him geass, he's thought this whole thing is real."_

Kallen blinks and nods "Well… it all makes sense now."

* * *

OOOOOOOOOK….. Yeah. XD Had a lot of fun with this one.

Believe it or not, I was listening to waking the demon by Bullet for my Valentine while I was typing this up. Funny and over angered…. Yeah. I don't get it either.

I hope I played Mao well enough… did he seem crazy enough to you?

REVIEWS ARE WANTED AND APPRECIATED! 8D


End file.
